


Sammy's Gift Is.... Different

by allhewantsispie, IAmSherloved7043



Series: Role Plays [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Butt Plugs, Cockslut Sam, Daddy Kink, Dean is 19, Dean's Birthday, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Name Calling, Object Insertion, Panties, Pre-Series, Pretty panties, Red panties, Sam is 15, Slut Sam, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, Underage - Freeform, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, YOLO, damn thats a long tag, i give up thats most of them, idk y im tagging panties so much yoli, im to lazy to fix it, motel sex, nah heres a few more, sam is a boy but Dean calls him princess and sam says he is good girl but besides that, sam's gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhewantsispie/pseuds/allhewantsispie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmSherloved7043/pseuds/IAmSherloved7043
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basicly it's Dean's birthday. ik so orignal sue us. (don't) but it's smutty and amazing! Right?! yeah... so enjoy you smutty filthy sinners. Alot of Sam begging idk he's a needy slut i guess. Dean is happy to give him what he wants tho! fuck off ik weird summery.</p><p>Comment prompts!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy's Gift Is.... Different

Dean walked into his room after a hunt, saying a simple 'night' to his father before closing the door. John had gotten two rooms this time, thankfully. He was planning to have a little... fun with his younger brother before sleeping tonight. "Samm- Woah," Dean said, bitting his lip, " look so pretty princess" he smirked. Sam was laying exposed on his bed with red lace panties, black knee-high stalkings, and a pretty black rose plug sticking out of his pre-prepped hole. Dean had no idea where he got these, but damn he was glad.  
.  
.  
"Thank you /Daddy/" Sam blushed. He teasingly crawled forward torwards his big brother. "I got all pretty and dressed up for your birthday. Like your present?" Sam stood up off the bed, turning around and bending back over to show Dean his ass  
.  
.  
Dean grabbed Sam's hips and looked down at him, "I love it Sammy, god you're always such a good little whore for me" Dean smiled, "So pretty, princess, and just for me"  
.  
.  
"Only ever for you Daddy" Sam cooed, slowly rocking his hips side to side. After a minute Sam started to get impatient, and very hard. "Are you going to open your present?" He said, throwing Dean his big puppy dog eyes  
.  
.  
Dean pouted, "But it looks so good wrapped, princess" Dean said, putting his thumb under the waistband of the panties, "Fine" He said, pulling them down, "Hold onto these though"  
.  
.  
Sam reached back and grabed his panties, keeping them tight in his hand. Then he remembered the handcuffs. "D-Daddy, I got you another present" He pointed to the drawer by the bed, which also held their almost-empty bottle of lube. Once Dean has grabbed them, Sam smirked and turned his head away, not wanting his big brother to see the ever growing blush he had.  
.  
.  
"You're so good for me princess" Dean stated, smiling and walking over to the drawer and opened it, he grabbed the handcuffs and smirked, "Well, princess, one thing I know is we're definately gonna be using these" Dean turned around and saw that Sam was looking away, "Look at me princess" Dean bit his lip, his eyes trailing down Sam's young body  
.  
.  
Sam moved to look at Dean. "Promise Daddy? I knew you would like them." He stood back up and walked over to his brother. Sam stood on his toes, lips pressed up to Dean's ear. "Please put them on me Daddy, I'll be such a good little girl for you~" he whispered before placing butterfly kisses all over Dean's face and neck, licking and sucking at his collarbone.  
.  
.  
Dean hummed, "Of course, get on the bed and put your back against the headboard and put your arms up" Dean commanded, slowly letting go of Sam's hips and grabbing the back of his head and pulling him into a deep kiss, Dean smiled and let go, "Go on princess, get ready for Daddy"  
.  
.  
Sam did what he was told, muttering only a barely audiable "Yes Sir" breathlessly before putting his arms up. He could feel the tension in the room, knew Dean wanted him and was holding back with all he had. "Da-Daddy, please, I ne-need you~"  
.  
.  
Dean straddled Sam and handcuffed him to the headboard above him tightly, "Gonna do whatever I say, right princess?"  
.  
.  
He winced at the slight pain of the handcuffs cutting off his circulation, but that just added to the overall heat of it. "Of course Daddy, I'm your good little girl, do whatever you say"  
.  
.  
"Always so good for me" Dean whispered, biting lightly at Sam's ear and feeling up his body, "Such a good little whore", Dean smirked, putting his hands on Sam's thighs he slapped the right one hard, "Who's whore are you Sammy?"  
.  
.  
Sam brought in a quick breath, closing his eyes automatically at the slap. "Mhn!- Fuck, 'm your whore Daddy, your fucking slut to use, do anything you want me to. All y-yours~" Sam leaned forward to kiss his big brother  
.  
.  
Dean eagerly took the invitation to the kiss and bit Sam's lip hard, making him bleed, "That's right, and you'll always be my little whore, no matter what" Dean said, "You answered correctly so you get a treat" Dean stated, biting his lip and smiling, he took Sam's dick into his hand and rubbed slowly up and down, stopping after a bit, "Next question, what am I to you?"  
.  
.  
Sam's tounge moved down to his lip, lapping up his own blood. He savored the metal taste if it with a sweet moan. While Dean rubbed him Sam threw his head back, letting out quiet mewls every so often until he stopped. "N-please" he whispered, missing the feeling. "You're my Daddy," he answered quickly  
.  
.  
"Good" Dean answered biting his shoulder and leaving Sam to bleed lightly, "You're Daddy's little princess. Daddy's little toy to use, Daddy's little whore, aren't you, Sammy?" Dean said as he bit his other shoulder, letting blood pour down his body slowly, "Fuck Sammy, you're so gorgeous, and you're all mine Sammy... All mine" Dean smirked and kissed down Sam's jaw lightly  
.  
.  
"Yes, yes! All yours Daddy, only yours! Fuck, please Daddy!" Sam moaned, eyes shut tight. His legs moved against his cock, making him even harder and desperate  
.  
.  
Dean stroked Sam's cock fast and hard, "You're gonna do whatever I want you to do" Dean said, picking up the pace even more. He leaned towards his ear a nibbled on it, "Right princess?" He smirked, watching Sam begin to lose control  
.  
.  
Sam nodded quickly, " 'f course Daddy," Sam sucked and kissed on Dean's neck while he was close, releaving some tension. " 'm your good girl, so close Daddy"  
.  
.  
Dean watched as Sam pulled on the handcuffs and moaned, "Cum for me princess come on" Dean rubbed his clothed cock with his left hand at the same time he was rubbing Sam  
.  
.  
Sam didn't last another 30 seconds before he came screaming his brothers name. "Fuck, Daddy!" He used his tounge to try and lick off some of the drying blood on his shoulders, not quite reaching. Each time he couldn't reach Sam let out a small whimper  
.  
.  
Dean licked off the blood off Sam's shoulders and kissed him, the blood mixing in their mouths, "Mmmm Sammy im not even started yet" Dean chuckled, taking off his boxers and rubbing against Sam's cock, slowly taking off his shirt also, "What do you want me to do next princess?"  
.  
.  
Sam eagerly swallowed down the taste, riding out his orgasm. When he had enough energy to move again he tried to pull Dean in for another kiss, only to remember the handcuffs blocked him. "Daddy, i wanna kiss you! I want you to let me suck you until you almost cum, then i want you to Fuck me Daddy please!" He begged  
.  
.  
"Of course princess" Dean smiled, kissing Sam viciously, still rubbing against his already hard cock, "You gonna suck Daddy's cock nicely?" He said, now standing infront of Sam, cock resting on Sam's cheek, "Like a good little whore, huh Sammy?"  
.  
.  
"Of course Daddy! 'm always a good slut for you" Sam took Dean's cock in his mouth and started sucking, rubbing his tounge over his slit and tasting his precum.  
.  
.  
"Mmm always..." Dean said, biting his lip and closing his eyes, "Sammy, fuck, you're so good at this princess" Dean shuffled slightly closer to Sam, making him more full, "God im so glad you dont have a gag reflex" Dean chuckled  
.  
.  
Sam looked up, batting his eyes at Dean. He pushed all the way up until his nose was pressed against Dean's skin. He swallowed down his cock, running his tounge down his shaft. He bobbed a few times before pulling off  
.  
.  
"Good" Dean said, getting down onto his knees, kissing Sam, "Very good" He praised, putting his hands on the back on Sam's head and grabbing his hair, "Guess we have to get that butt-plug out now, what do you think princess, can you do it yourself?" Dean asked, moving his hands up and grabbing the chain of the handcuffs  
.  
.  
Sam looked behind him, pulling on the cuffs. "Yes Daddy,  I can get it." He stood up as much as he could handcuffed, bent over, and slowly pulled out the plug. He sat back down with an 'umph' and tossed the plug to Dean with a proud smile. "Did I do good Daddy?" he asked seductively  
.  
.  
Dean watched as Sam took the plug out, "Yes princess, you did very well" He said, putting it on the floor next to the bed, "You ready?" Dean said, taking the almost-empty bottle of lube and putting some on his cock  
.  
.  
His eyes widened in excitement. "Please Daddy! Fuck my boy pussy hard please!" Sam begged. He knew he sounded like a cheap-whore but he loved how turned on Dean got when he begged.  
.  
.  
"Of course" Dean smirked, "Love when you beg like that princess" He shuffled  closer and grabbed Sam's hips hard, "You gonna ride my cock princess? You gonna have my cock deep inside your pretty little cunt?" Dean asked, picking him up slightly and aiming his cock under Sam's ass  
.  
.  
Sam nodded quickly, pushing himself down on his brother. "Mn, fuck De-" he moaned. He bounced, slowly at first then gaining speen, on Dean's cock, throwing his head back and moaning like a whore the whole time. Soon enough he was hard and needy again. "Pl-please, Daddy, ne-need to, need you to-"  
.  
.  
"Need me to what princess?" Dean asked, cocking his head to the side, Sam still riding his cok  
.  
.  
Sam let out a whine, beginning to ride Dean harder. "Need you to touch me Daddy, need to cum again. Please?!" He tested the handcuffs once again with the same result. Defeated he bent over to lay on his brother, hips still boincing.  
.  
.  
"Since you asked so nicely" Dean said, stroking his little brother slowly, "If you go faster i'll go faster" Dean whispered, smirking.  
.  
.  
Sam instantly sat up and rode as fast as he could with a raging hard-on. The entire time his moans were a mixture of "please" "Daddy" and "need"  
.  
.  
Dean sped up immediately, "God Sammy, already your second time -fuck- cumming. I wonder how many times I can -ah- get you to cum tonight? Do you think -shit- i'll get you to cum dry tonight princess?" Dean suggested, a sly smirk on his face  
.  
.  
Sam shook his head at the thought, he almost cried. "No, nonono! Don't- fuck, can't. Mhn! Please can i cum Daddy?" he asked.  
.  
.  
"Mhm" Dean said simply, "Im gonna fill you up so much and your gonna put a plug in your ass to keep it in and you're gonna have it in all week and then im gonna take it out and watch as it all pours out of you, isn't that right princess?" Dean smirked, so close to cumming  
.  
.  
Dean's dirty words did it for Sam. He had his second orgasm as quickly as the first, but even louder. "Yes Daddy! Cum in my ass, m-make me keep it in until you say so~"  
.  
.  
"Fuck yeah Sammy, gonna do whatever I say" Dean said after cumming, pulling out of Sam, quickly putting the plug back in.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u guyz liked it... idk if u didn't fuck off (dont please we need you) and comment prompts for us we are accepting!!


End file.
